splitfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Alex Parkinson
Alex Parkinson was one of the survivors of Oceanic Flight 815. Before the crash Alex met up with Paulo in Australia. After the crash he was kidnapped on multiple occasions by Thomas's people, but he finally escaped. Before the crash In Australia Alex visited Paulo Rodriguez at his restaurant and they spoke about starting something. (Leave Me Alone) The two then went into the back room of Paulo's restaurant and they finalised their plan to rob something off a man. One night, Alex snook into a factory with large containers filler with electromagnetism. When he retrieved the bag he was trying to steal, some guards came into the factory and started shooting at Alex. One of the bullets hit one of the containers and electromagnetism burst out, killing the guards and their boss. However, Alex survived. ("The Whole Shabang") Oceanic Flight 815 On board Oceanic Flight 815, when Alex stood up to move he bumped into Darien when he was trying to get to his sister. ("Flying the Nest, Part 3") On the Island Days 1-44 (Season 1) After the crash, Alex was found unconscious by Melissa, and she watched over him while asking for help. Later that night, Alex was among the survivors as they heard the monster in the jungle. In the morning, he, Charlotte and Alex went searching through the jungle for food. When they got out of the bamboo grove they were stuck in, Alex hid with Charlotte and Josh when they heard the monster. Later they all ran back towards camp after Alex witnessed the pilot's death. ("A New Beginning, Part 1") When he arrived back to the crash site to find everyone missing, he, among with Josh and Charlotte, found Joe on the floor, hurt and disorientated. When Samantha came out of the jungle, she took Charlotte and Josh to Elliot for help, leaving Alex with Joe. While attending to him, whispers surrounded the camp, and Alex was kidnapped by Thomas and Steven. ("A New Beginning, Part 2") ("Ah, but Underneath") The day after his disappearance, Alex was found unconscious in a tree at night by Olivia, whom he tripped over. The next morning, he woke her up and then explained that he was a survivor of Oceanic Flight 815. When he told her he wasn't alone, the two both started a journey to find others. But when they stopped for a drink and rest a while later, they were attacked, and Alex was taken again. ("Run Away, Run Away") When Alex suddenly and surprisingly returned to the camp, he mentioned that there were others on the island before fainting. He then spent the rest of the day resting in a tent. ("Crazy People") A few days Later Alex, Olivia and Hassan all went out into the jungle; they were attacked by the natives and Alex was almost kidnapped again but Olivia and Hassan killed the ambushers. Later when Alex was back at camp he, along with others in his camp, made a plan to find people who attacked him. ("Leave Me Alone") When Alex and others went to find the natives, they were captured by Vanessa Widmore; when he woke up, Vanessa came into the cell that he and other people were being kept in and she demanded to know who Alex was or she would shoot Olivia. Alex announced himself and Vanessa tried to shoot Alex, but the monster attacked the camp so Vanessa hid. ("Woman in Black") Days later, Alex and the rest of his group escaped from Vanessa Widmore. ("Let Go") Two days after escaping, Alex finally arrived back at camp with his group and when Vanessa infiltrated their camp, Alex avoided being shot. ("An Eye for an Eye") Alex went back to Vanessa's camp with James to collect supplies and he later came back with some files on members of the camp. ("It's All My Fault") Alex was then asked by Darien to give him a file; but Alex said no. However, Darien got it when he attacked Michelle; distracting his camp. ("Desperate") James later questioned Alex about the missing file. ("Come Back to Me") When Thomas's secret was revealed and Anya was kidnapped, Alex heard Josh announce her to be missing. ("Ah, but Underneath") Alex then started to look for Anya, but was unsuccessful. ("The Search") When Elliot fell sick, Alex warned Josh. He then explained what happened. ("Secrets") One night, Alex and Charlotte made out. The next morning, Alex proudly told Josh what happened. ("Regretful Heart") When Anya returned to camp after being kidnapped, she took everyone in the camp to Ji-Yun's plane. When they arrived, Alex helped cheer to Ji and Rebecca but he soon hid when the gun fight broke out. Alex escaped unharmed. ("Flying the Nest, Part 3") Days 44-67 (Season 2) The same night, Melissa suggested to bury Rebecca so James and Alex stayed behind to help her. ("That Pretty Little Picture") The next day Alex noticed Michelle and Emma still weren't back from the metal wall. When he found out where they where, he left with some other people to find them. ("Actus Reus") The next day, Alex was present when the group questioned Blaine and Heather. He and the others then left the camp and went back to the beach camp. ("Now I Know") The next day, Alex talked about Samantha behind her back. He later asked Abbie on a date and they had a picnic on the beach. They bonded and eventually kissed. ("The Whole Shebang") When they returned from their date they listened to Melissa and Darien tell the camp about the man they saw in the jungle. The next day he witnessed Ellie arrive at the camp. ("Copy Cat, Copy Cat") Later Alex waved goodbye to Josh and Michelle as they left to find Emma. ("Blame it on the Parents") The next day, Alex was talking to Abbie and Charlotte when Samantha asked them if they'd go on a walk with her. ("When Disaster Strikes") The next day, when Charlotte brought Abbie back to camp, she called out for her ex-boyfriend and Alex got upset. ("That Crazy Little Thing Called Love") The next day, Melissa found Alex crying because of what Abbie said. Later on, Abbie assured Alex saying she didn't love Mathew, but she loved Alex. Alex then asked her if Mathew was still alive if she'd love him. ("Moments in the Woods") Trivia *Alex has met all of the main characters. *Out of all the main characters from Lost, Alex has only met Paulo. *Alex was in the original script for Split. Category:Season 1 characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Oceanic Flight 815 passengers Category:Olivia's flashback characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Characters based on real people